Episode Guide
This is the list of available episode summaries of One Last God: Kubera. See also: Chapter Guide (Korean) version: [https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/list.nhn?titleId=131385 쿠베라, Naver Manhwa] (English) version: [https://www.webtoons.com/en/fantasy/kubera/list?title_no=83 Kubera, LINE Webtoons] The Episode summaries mainly use LINE Webtoon's translation (which unfortunately has problems with inconsistent terminology pre-Season 3). The Episode articles can be read by new readers and contain spoiler tags (desktop version only) to hide subsequent plot elements. (The rest of the wiki contains many spoilers, however.) For those interested in in-depth discussions on this webtoon, please visit the Kubera forum on Batoto.net. Season 1= Chapter 1: A Girl with a God's Name * * * * * Chapter 2: The Queen and the Bum * * * * * * Chapter 3: The Sorrow of Loss * * * * * * * * * Chapter 4: AAA Magician * * * * * * Chapter 5: The Golden Knight * * * * * * Extra: The Daily Life of Gu Bera No. 1 * * * Chapter 6: The Past I Yearn For/Longing for Yesterday * * * * * * * Chapter 7: Half (半) * * * * * * * * Extra: The Daily Life of Gu Bera No. 2 Chapter 8: The Wavering King * * * * * * * Chapter 9: Rival * * * * * * Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire * * * * * Extra: The Daily Life of Gu Bera No. 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 11: The Power of the Name * * * * * Chapter 12: Lies for You * * * * * * * * * * * * Extra: Season 1 Epilogue |-| Season 2= Chapter 13: Lost * * * * * Chapter 14: Blood/Hide * * * * * * * Chapter 15: The Weapon of a God * * * * * * * * Chapter 16: Caution * * * * * * Chapter 17: Reflection * * * * * * * Chapter 18: The Test of the Sword * * * * * * * Chapter 19: Rift/Crack * * * * * * * * * * Extra: Q&A Special No. 1 Chapter 20: Grudge/Enmity * * * * * * * Chapter 21: Frozen Tears * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 22: The One Standing Before Me/The One to Stand Before Me * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 23: The Good/The Line * * * * * * * * Chapter 24: Taboo * * * * * * * Chapter 25: That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held/Out of Reach * * * * * Extra: Q&A Special No. 2 Chapter 26: Outsider * * * * * * Chapter 27: Last Resort/Last Stand * * * * * * Chapter 28: Emergency/Flight * * * * * * * * Chapter 29: Isle of Myths/The Mythical Island * * * * * * Chapter 30: Falling Petals * * * * * * * * Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Extra: Punishment Chapter 32: Loser * * * * * * * * * Chapter 33: Asha * * * * Chapter 34: What Remains/The Things that Remain * * * Extra: Season 2 Epilogue |-| Season 3= Chapter 35: Return * * * * * Chapter 36: Another Beginning/Start, Again * * * * * * * * Chapter 37: Threat * * * * * * Chapter 38: Devastation * * * * * * Chapter 39: The Value of a Life * * * * * * * * Chapter 40: Twisted Bird * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 41: Your Seven Years * * * * * * * Chapter 42: Crossroads * * * * * * * * Chapter 43: The Point of Your Sword * * * * * Chapter 44: The Meaning of Revenge * * * * * * * * Chapter 45: Crime and Punishment * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 46: Soul * * * * * * * * * * * Extra: 9-Year Summary Chapter 47: Words That Never Reached You * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 48: Separation * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Index Category:Guides